A Guy In A Hole
by El-Maybonics
Summary: Following on from his traumatic experiences, the troubled mind of Marty Deeks receives a couple of surprise visitors. Cross over with the West Wing.


**A/N:- **Someone requested this ages ago, but I was too busy with NaNo to write it until now. This takes place shortly after Impact. As such, this is not part of the Revenge-verse. It also contains characters and spoilers from The West Wing.  
**Disclaimer:- **There are two shows in this fanfiction. Neither of which I own. Which is a damned shame, in my book.

* * *

The cold compress pressed down over Deeks' closed eyes and his throbbing forehead, as he lay back on his sofa, legs kicked up, and one arm flopping up over his head. Behind his closed eyelids, in the blackness of his vision, his mind swam. Everything, all jumbled up together, from the first time he ever stood uneasily on a surf board, the last time he had his heart shattered into a million little pieces, the big Russian standing over him with the drill in his hand… they all crashed together in his head. Racing, roaring, unable to switch off, or even slow down for a second.

He had managed to sleep properly just the once, the other day. And that memory triggered fresh images in his mind, swimming through all the others, taking all his attentions; full lips, lush brown hair, mismatched eyes. And suddenly, just like that, his mind was focussed. Calm. But unfortunately, as his thoughts no longer raced uncontrollably, he became aware of the nasty growling sound in his belly.

He sighed, pulling the compress from his face and sitting upright. Outside the large windows, the sun had set, matching his living room in deep shadows. His stomach complained loudly again, and he smacked his lips together, glancing around the room. It was tidier that it had been in recent weeks, which he supposed was a good sign. Either that, or his severe case of insomnia had forced him to literally run out of other thing to do, and he'd taken to cleaning to pass the hours. It also meant, sadly, that there was no half eaten food in reach on the table by the couch. He sighed again. The kitchen was so far away…

The knock on the door came at the perfect moment. "Oh thank God," he breathed, pulling his weary body to his feet. He made his way to the door, stepping on one of Monty's discarded toys. It squeaked under Deeks' bare feet. He might be getting better at tidying up after himself, but the shaggy dog still left his stuff wherever he pleased. Deeks flicked on the main lights as he glanced through the peephole, seeing the much needed vision of loveliness; a paper bag, dripping with grease. And held by his partner, the equally easy-on-the-eyes Kensi Blye.

He grinned wide as he pulled the door open. "Hey," he said, and she smiled back. The smile swam in his vision, reminding him that it had got him through the second toughest situation of his life. He gestured into the house, and she made her way in, eyes tracing the living room as she went.

"Well, glad you decided to tidy up the place a little," she said, as she put down the food and shrugged her way out of her leather jacket. "Especially for when you're having company."

"Right," he drawled, raising his eyebrows at her. "Because you're exactly the right person to comment on the state of anyone else's apartment." She smirked back at him. "Honestly, it takes you like a…a…an hour to clean enough space to open you're front door."

"Don't push it, mister," she said, pulling a face.

"Though you are a sight for sore eyes," he said, only realising he'd said it when she blinked in surprise. "I… that is… you know, I was starting to wonder if you were going to be showing up, I was starting to get a little hungry."

"Is that all I am to you?" she scoffed. "Food delivery?"

He didn't respond. Couldn't. All he could do was cock his head to one side as he looked at her. Not able to say that she was so much more to him than that. She stared back at him, titling her head as well. Eyes almost pleading. Then she sucked her lips into her mouth, and plucked up the greasy bag.

"Well, it's good to keep you on your toes," she said. "Can't afford to get predictable."

He grinned at her, that awkward moment broken and passed now. "Believe me Kensalina, there's nothing predictable about you." She smiled over at him, as he collapsed back onto the couch. "What you got for us today?"

"You, my friend, are going to love this," she said, sitting by his side. The closeness so right, so natural. He took the offered carton, their fingers brushing slightly, feeling the heat of it against his palm. It smelled divine. "I found this place a couple of days ago," she continued, "you know, while you were having your little vacation, and I have been looking forward to trying it so badly, and I…"

Whatever his partner was going to say next never came, as the door was pounded against once again, interrupting her. She eyed him inquisitively. "You… you expecting more company?" she asked.

Deeks was experienced enough to recognise a loaded question when he heard one, but shook his head anyway. "No," he admitted. "Just you. Not even Callen and Sam have been to visit me."

He crossed to the door, peering through the peephole again. His hand instantly went to the back of his board shorts, searching for the Force issued weapon that was currently on the other side of the living room, as he spied the suited and harsh looking man on the other side. From the corner of his vision, he could see Kensi was instantly alert, coming to her feet. He was about to her, when he spotted more figures before the first one. Spotted them, and instantly recognised a face he hadn't seen in years.

He relaxed, and opened the door. The Secret Service guy said "Sir" and moved passed him, into the room. Kensi watched as he guy scanned the living room, moving into the kitchen, and the bedroom. The guy outside rocked gently back and forth on his heels, giving Deeks a somewhat apologetic tight smile. The Secret Service Agent returned, giving the all clear to the people outside, then took up a position outside the front door.

"May we?" asked the man, gesturing into the apartment. Deeks opened the door wider, letting the couple enter. He closed the door behind them, still confused as to why they were here, turning back to see equal confusion on Kensi's face.

"Oh," said the blonde woman, looking from Kensi to Deeks. "We didn't realise you would have had company." She turned to the man. "What did I say to you?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I said we should have called ahead," she continued.

"And I said yeah. Look, Detective, if this is a bad time…"

"No it's uh…" Deeks stammered. "It's fine."

"We're only in Los Angeles for a few hours," said the woman.

"Yeah, I know how that goes," Deeks replied.

The four stood in a rough circle, the silence awkward. Then Kensi turned to her partner. "Deeks? Introductions?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, right, introductions," he said. "Uh, yeah, that's a great idea, why, uhm, why don't I do that?

"This is Kensi Blye, by uh… my partner."

Kensi grinned at the newcomers.

"Kensi, this is Josh Lyman, Chief of Staff to the Santos Administration, and his wife Donna Moss…"

"Chief of Staff to the First Lady," Donna interjected.

"Chief of Staff to the First Lady," Deeks echoed.

Kensi's eyes had gotten wider during the introductions. "You know President Santos' Chief of Staff?" she breathed.

Deeks scratched at the shaggy blond locks at the back of his neck, bashfully. "Well, he wasn't President Santos the last time I saw him."

"How?" Kensi continued, still amazed. "How on earth do you guys know each other?"

"It's a uh, it's a long story," said Deeks.

"And one you will never tell in the presence of my wife," said Josh quickly.

All four of them smirked.

Donna stepped forward, arm out. "Kensi, wonderful to finally meet you. Heard so much about you."

Kensi shook the offered arm, glancing at Deeks again. "All good I hope?" she asked, pointedly.

""Oh, you have nothing to worry about," said Donna, smiling brightly. "Come on, why don't we go and get something to drink, and leave the boys to talk?"

Deeks watched as the two women made their way towards the kitchen. Then he gestured to the couch. "Sit," he said, before flopping down too. "So, uh, what, ehm… what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

* * *

Kensi led the other woman – the Chief of Staff to the First Lady – into Deeks' kitchen, where they were suddenly accosted by a flying ball of grey shaggy fur. Donna dropped down onto her haunches, collecting Monty in her arms, and letting him lick her all over the face. She made little pfft spitting sounded, but didn't pull away from the old dog's kisses.

While Donna was doing that, Kensi opened the fridge, pulling out a case of ice cold beers.

"Beer okay for you?" she asked.

"Yes, that's be great," said Donna, putting Monty back down onto the floor, letting him sniff and wag at her feet. "You certainly seem to know you're way around this kitchen."

Kensi paused, blinking. Then, she swallowed. "Yeah, I've been here a few times. I mean, Deeks is my partner after all. We spend a lot of time together, outside the job as well. It's the way partnerships go."

"Just your partner?" Donna asked, and Kensi began to wonder if she was wearing a huge neon sign that read 'Ask me if Deeks is just my partner.' It seemed like everyone and their mother, within seconds of meeting the pair, always asked some variation of that question. She gave a small noise, which she hoped was a positive.

Donna watched her for a moment, until Kensi started to draw back from the stare. Then Donna smiled, a rich and warm smile. Even Kensi would have to say that this woman's grin was genuine and adorable. "Let's have a beer," Donna said, taking a seat on one of the stools by Deeks' breakfast counter.

"Shouldn't we go see what the others are up to?" asked Kensi, flicking her eyes towards the living room door.

"He'll be fine without you for a minute," said Donna. "Besides, I want to tell you a little story, that I think you might find appropriate."

With practiced ease, Donna snapped open the top of the beer, taking a swig, before offered one to Kensi. A tad reluctantly, the NCIS Agent took a seat on another stool, sipping the cold, frothy beer.

"What sort of story?" she asked, cagily.

"It's a story about me," said Donna, staring off into space for a moment. Then she took another mouthful of beer. "And the time I fell in love with a guy I worked with."

"Oh," exclaimed Kensi. "I think you've uh… you've got the wrong end of the stick here, Donna; I'm not in love with uhm…"

But the blonde woman just ploughed on right over the top of her; "And to make things even worse, this guy that I was in love with, he was my boss. And I don't know what it's like between NCIS Agents and LAPD Detectives, but in a political administration, that sort of thing isn't exactly encouraged."

"Look," Kensi tried again, "there's nothing between me and…"

"It was terrible," Donna continued, as if she hadn't head Kensi's protestations. "I pinned over him for seven years. Seven long years. Right from the very first moment we met, there was flirtation. And a really strong connection that I just couldn't explain."

Kensi bit her bottom lip, swallowing her words. Trying not to think back to the day she'd met 'Jason Wyler'.

"And talk about the chemistry," Donna continued. "Every day with him, I felt we were this close to something happening." She held up her hand, forefinger and thumb the merest hint of a gap between them. "To us taking the next step."

Kensi leant forward intently, shivering a little. "What happened next?" she asked.

Donna sighed. "It got to the point where I couldn't justify staying around just for him," she said.

"Oh," said Kensi, surprised by the sudden turn of the tale.

"Yeah. I knew nothing could happen," Donna admitted. "It took me years to accept that. And so I left. Quit my job, and moved on with my life. Branched out on my own. Best decision I ever made in my life."

"So what ever happened to him?" asked Kensi. "The guy you were in love with?"

Donna took a sip of her beer, and Kensi realised the other woman was blushing. Deep red aflame on her cheeks. "I married him," she said.

Kensi blinked again, pulling her head back. Then she glanced to the living room door. Back at Donna. Then to the door again.

"Oh," she said. "Ohhhhh."

Donna gave the Agent a small smile. "Sometimes," she said, "things are just fate."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Josh asked. "All these years, and it never ends well for me when my wife goes off like that."

"I, uh… I don't know," drawled Deeks. "Does Donna like guns?"

"She's a Democrat," Josh said, by way of answer.

"Then somehow, I don't think they're, ya know, they're not talking about firearms, that's for sure," Deeks said.

"Yeah," said Josh "I'm just worried that she's going to be telling embarrassing stories."

Deeks grinned back.

"So, how you doing anyway?" Josh asked, turned to face Deeks, his expression pointed now.

"What do you uh, what do you mean?" Deeks stammered.

"I know, Deeks," Josh said.

"What?" Deeks replied. "How do you know?"

"Deeks," said Josh, pointedly. "I'm the Chief of Staff for the most powerful man in the world. It's my job to know everything."

"Really?"

"Well, okay, maybe not everything," Josh admitted. "But I do always like to keep a close eye on a few people. There's a doctor who I'm keeping a special eye on, but for completely different reasons."

Deeks nodded, but could only guess as what the main advisor to POTUS could possibly want with some doctor. "Well, you didn't need to come all this way over," he said. "I'm good. Better than good. Great. I'm great, you know. Just great."

"Yeah?" said Josh, eyeing Deeks carefully. Josh's boyish exterior housed some deep and intelligent eyes, and Deeks could feel his old friend weighing him up. "You know," he said finally, "I didn't come here without doing a little research. You've got a pretty good support system in place. The shrink they sent you from NCIS seems… somewhat different in his approach to you."

"Nate?" asked Deeks.

"Yes."

"You're talking about Nate?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I know a great guy if you need someone to talk to," Josh said. "He lives out this way. And I know him. You can trust him."

Deeks didn't answer straight away. Then, "Trust me, I'm fine."

"That's what I said too," said Josh. "But you get the right support, and you're good. And the first part of that support if having friends there for you."

"Yeah, they're… they're all supportive," Deeks said. "But they, uh, you know, they don't know. What I've been through. I can't ask them to understand."

"Even your partner?"

Deeks opened his mouth, but swallowed the words. He wasn't exactly sure what they would have been.

Josh glanced towards the kitchen door. "What's the deal with you two, anyway?"

"She's my partner," Deeks replied.

"So she wouldn't understand at all?"

Deeks licked his lips, pausing a moment. "You know, she uh… she was engaged once. A long time ago, before she even started working for NCIS. He went off to fight in Afghanistan, and when he came back…" Deeks trailed off. He didn't know all the details of Jack, but knew the basics. It was one of the subjects the partners skirted around. That, and a hundred other things, big and small. "Bad stuff happened to him over there, and he pulled away from her."

"And that's why you're reluctant to go further?" Josh asked. "You think it's history repeating itself?"

Deeks stared at his clasped hands not replying.

"Okay," said Josh. "I've seen that silence before. I've lived that _silence_ before. I'm not gonna pry into your private life. It's not why I came here tonight."

"Why did you come here tonight?" Deeks asked. "It's great to see you and all, but it's been years."

Josh grinned. "Why did I come?"

"Yeah."

"Why, to pry into your private life, of course."

Deeks shook his head, grinning.

"And I wanted to tell you a story," Josh continued.

"Yeah, cause that's exactly what I need," chuckled Deeks. "You know they invented this thing called email, right? You don't have to, you know you don't have to page people any more, right?"

"Hey, it was the nineties, it's what we had," Josh said with a laugh.

"What's your story?" Deeks prompted. "But I hope it's not that one about the big block of cheese."

"Hey, that's a great story," said Josh.

"You hate it," Deeks grinned back.

"Well, okay, yeah," admitted Josh. "But it's a story from a great, great man. The same guy who told the big block of cheese story."

"This oughta be good then," said Deeks.

"Yeah," said Josh. "It's about this guy, who's walking down the street. And as he's walking, he falls into a hole. Now, this hole's so deep, and the walls so steep, that the guy… he can't get out. And a doctor passed by above, so the guys shouts up at him. Shouts up, 'Hey you, Doc. Can you help me out?' And the doc looks down the hole at the guy, writes out a prescription, throws it down, and off he goes on his merry way.

"A little later a priest walks by, and the guy calls up to him. 'Father', he shouts. 'Father, I'm down this hole, and I can't get out. Can you help me?' And the priest, he looks down at the guy too, writes out a prayer and throws it down before moving on.

"Just then, one of the guy's friends walks passed. 'Hey Joe, calls our guy. 'It's me, can you help me out?' And the friend… he jumps down into the hole too.

"The guy can't believe it. 'Are you stupid?' he asks his friend. 'Now we're both down the hole.' 'Yeah,' says his friend. 'But I've been down here before, and I know the way out.'"

Deeks remained silent for moments after Josh had finished speaking. Then, the older man clapped his hand over Deeks'. "You need anyone who's been where you are, I'm on the other end of the phone.

"I uh…" Deeks began. "I don't know what it say."

"Well, given that it's the first time I've seen you speechless, I think that's enough," Josh said, grinning.

Then, the door to the kitchen opened, with Donna and Kensi – Monty bounding between them – emerging from inside.

"Josh," Donna said. "It's time to go."

Josh rose, stretching. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry, President Santos is giving a speech about clean fuel, and I really should be there to put out any fires."

"Or start them," his wife added with a wide grin.

"That too," Josh admitted.

Donna turned to Kensi. "It was wonderful to meet you. I hope we can do this again one day, when we've got a bit more time."

"Me too," said Kensi, surprised when the blonde pulled her into a deep hug.

Josh extended a hand, and Deeks shook it. "Think about it, yeah?" Josh said, and Deeks mumbled that he would. Then Josh smiled. "That, and the other thing," he added, before he and his wife departed.

Kensi and Deeks stared at the closed door for a while. Then Deeks' stomach growled again.

"I think the food should still be warm," said Kensi. "If not, we can microwave it."

"Make sure you, uh, you don't put anything metal in with it," Deeks grinned at her, and she rolled her eyes at him, but smiled back.

Together, they sat on his couch.

"So, tell me," said Kensi, pulling her legs up underneath her. "How exactly did you and Josh meet?"

Deeks gave her a wolfen grin. "Well, a couple of years ago…"

THE END


End file.
